Abel and Esther: Their Begining
by EstherAbel4evur
Summary: Esther realizes that she has a long-term crush on everyone's favorite priest and becomes engaged and eventually marries him, Let's see what happens.


Hello there for all who is reading my story. My name is Abel Nightroad and I'm writing about how me and Sister Esther ended up together engaged and married. I'l be writing these I chapers and they won't have a title either. I hope you enjoy reading my journey. It will have some good points and some bad, hopefully no one will judge this priest. So sit back, relax, and enjoy what you want to at least.

Chapter 1

I remember it was a cold night and we were very tired and wet too from the rain. A lot of the hotels and almost all the inns were full too. We managed to find an inn but the only problem was that they only had 1 available room, so we took it.

(Once inside the inn)

Esther- (shaking form the cold outside) It's so cold outside Father. I need a hot place to take a bath or shower or something I'm freezing.

Abel- I know Sister. I'm cold too. Hello fellow innkeeper, we would like 2 rooms please just for the night.

Innkeeper- Unfortunately, I only have 1 room available. Otherwise we're at capacity.

Abel- Hmm, well we have no choice. We'll take it.

Innkeeper- If you want a hot meal, it'll be added to your tab.

Esther- Yay! A warm bed to lay on and hot shower to warm me up! (exhausted)

(Once inside the room)

Innkeeper- Here you are, I'll start the fire for you.

(Innkeeper trying to get the fire started and the fireplace sparks with the flame)

Innkeeper- There you go. It'll just take a few minutes to have the whole room nice and toasty for you.

Abel- We don't mind. Thank you very much.

Innkeeper- Your very welcome Father. Now, you and the young nun get some rest, something to eat and a warm shower. Take your time.

(innkeeper chuckles and waves goodnight to both the Father and to the young nun)

Abel- Sister Esther, you can shower first if you want.

Esther- Are you sure? Ill be a few minutes.

Abel- Take your time. Ill be fine and checking in with Cardinal Sforza.

Esther- Thank you Father. I'll be out as soon as I can.

(Esther grabs everything she needs and goes into the bathroom to take a long shower)

(Water running)

Esther-(sighs) Soooo good. A nice hot shower to warm up. Luckily we already ate before we checked in.

(Outside in the bedroom)

(Message coming through for Abel)

Cardinal Sforza- Abel, Where are the both of you? Is everything alright? What is your location so I can have Father Tres come and meet you?

Abel- Relax your Eminance. We'll only be a day longer, It seems we've been caught in the midst of a bad storm. Everything is fine we are at an inn because of the bad weather. I wasn't going to sleep under the bride again. Nor was I going to have Esther sleep their either. No need to send Tres. We're both fine.

Cardinal Sforza- Where is Sister Esther so I can get a report from her?

Abel- She's in the shower warming up and getting ready for bed as am I after I've had my turn. I'm exhausted and need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Nightroad Out.

(Abel knocks on the bathroom door to check on Esther)

Abel- Esther is everything alright in there? You've been in there for quite a while.

Esther- Everything's alright Father. Ill be out in 5 minutes.

Abel- Alright. Just checking.

(5 minutes pass and Esther comes out of the bathroom dressed in her pjs)

Esther- (sighs) Your turn Father. Im good to go.

Abel- I'll be out in 20 minutes.

(fast forward to 20 min later)

(Abel walks out mostly dressed in pj's except without a shirt)

Esther- How was your….Shower? (staring at him and gets a nosebleed)

Abel- It's alright. Wet though. What's wrong, your nose is bleeding.

Esther- Im fine and so are you Father. Your gorgeous! Look at all the scars across your body and your muscles. May I touh your abs?

Abel- Sure. I don't mind at all. Just be a little careful, these are still healing.

 _Esther's thoughts: He's so freaking gorgeous and he's been fighting a long time to get this many scar across his body. His skin, so smooth like a baby's._

Esther-Your skin is so soft. Like a baby's.

Abel-Thank you. Umm, your hand is getting pretty far down.

Esther- Oops, sorry.

Abel- Well… time for bed. You can have the bed and I can sleep on the couch Esther.

Esther- Your too tall for the couch.

Abel- I'm comfortable on the couch. I can't fit in that bed, it' too small for me. You take it.

(Abel Lays out on the couch and closes his eyes)

Abel- Goodnight Esther (Sighs and let's out a low deep growl)

Esther-Goodnight Father.

To be continued in Chapter 2... :0 What happened next.


End file.
